My Brother's Keeper
by shybookworm
Summary: Humanstuck/slightly Sadstuck at times. This was originally going to be a one time thing, but someone suggested that I do the all trolls with the pre-scratch ancestors, and quite frankly, I liked the idea.
1. Mituna & Sollux

Be Sollux:

Your name is Sollux Captor and currently you're wondering why your older brother, Mituna is sitting at the foot of your bed. It doesn't alarm you, but it does confuse you because normally it was you who sat at the foot of _his _bed, mainly because it was a way of calming him when his 'accident' related nightmares got to be too much. You always assumed that just having someone there helped Mituna, and you really didn't mind being there if he needed you.

You could remember a time when Mituna wasn't sick, it was hazy but the memory was there. Back then, your father's smiles weren't forced and he occasionally took time off work. Mituna was every text book's definition of what an older bother should be, and you were a happy child. You were seven and Mituna was thirteen when it all came crashing down around you. You had been at home with your father and Mituna had gone off with his girlfriend at the time, and then your father got a call from the hospital. No one told you anything while your father grabbed you and rushed to the hospital where Latula had been waiting for the both of you with tears in her eyes.

Your father was in and out of the emergency room that whole night and Latula just held you and cried, repeating over and over again that she was sorry, that it was her fault. You had tried many times to tell her it wasn't, but she never listened to you. It was only the next morning when you were allowed to see your older brother; you could tell Mituna was changed, when you entered his room, he didn't call you by a playful name or even turn his head to greet you. Mituna just stared out the window while you sat at his side.

The years that followed put a strain on your family. Your father threw himself into his work and Mituna was having horrible nightmares every night. You decided that for your family you would grin and bear, until one night, you heard Mituna calling out to you in his sleep. You sat up and rubbed at your eyes before crossing the room to his bed and sitting beside him. He was speaking to you, but not the real you, no; he was talking to the you of his dreams. You won't forget what Mituna said, even though you didn't know what he was dreaming about. "Don't worry Sollux, I won't let them hurt you," At first you were certain you wouldn't understand those words, but then realization hit you. Even in his damaged state, Mituna was trying to be the brother he used to be.

It was then and there that you decided that you would be your brother's keeper. You chased away his nightmares that night by gently stroking his hair and mumbling a song your mother used to sing to the both of you when she was still alive.

Be Mituna:

You couldn't sleep, and you really didn't know why. For once you weren't having nightmares, but when you looked over at Sollux, it seemed like he was. You had ever so quietly walked over to his bed and sat down, just like had done with you for so many nights. Sometimes, you felt guilty because you could no longer be the older brother who fought the monsters out of his little brother's dreams, those days were gone now, it was Sollux who fought YOUR monsters, and you didn't like yourself for that. But if you could comfort him this one time, he might know that you were still trying.

Sollux sits up and asks you what's wrong, you just shake your head and say, "You were having a nightmare." Sollux looks at you strangely but eventually shrugs it off, but he doesn't lie back down. For once you wish he was the sick one, you wish you had to help him, and that wish makes you feel the guiltiest you've ever felt.

You look down at the floor below you and silently berate yourself for even thinking that way. You're surprised when Sollux places a hand on your shoulder. His mismatched eyes stare into your mismatched eyes before you lean forward and hug him. Your younger brother was your keeper, and someday, you hoped you could return the favor.


	2. Kankri & Karkat

Be Karkat:

You've never wanted to swap older brothers with Gamzee more than now, you swear to every god in every religion that if Kankri uttered one another word you would kill him right now. That seemed to shut him up for half of a nanosecond before he's nagging you about triggers again. You were ready to pounce on him and strangle him when your father poked his head in and shot you both a look that had separate meanings for the two of you. For you the look meant, "Please don't kill him, you know he can't really help it." You don't know what it meant for your older brother, but as long it shut the windbag up you were fine.

You stare at the television but you know you aren't watching it, so does Kankri, but he won't say anything for a while. You hope so, anyway. Kankri is quiet, too quiet to be himself, you look over and see he's in some form of deep thought, okay, that's pretty normal for him. He always goes into this quiet and unreachable state when he's seriously thinking. "Karkat," he begins, but still doesn't make eye contact with you, "do you hate me?" Okay, wow, out of everything Kankri could have said, you really weren't expecting that, and you kind of wished he didn't ask that.

"Kankri, fuck, you annoy the shit out of me, but I don't fucking hate you, alright?" You say, but your older brother still looks doubtful.

He's looking at you now, and fuck he looks like a sad puppy that just lost its owner. "Than why do you always act like it?" You didn't know there was going to be an emotional pop quiz, but you'll try, because you really don't hate him.

You sigh and try again, "Look, you've known me since the day I stuck my middle finger to the doctor for pulling me out of Mom. If I hated you, don't you think I would have said something by now?"

Okay, you're done being Karkat, be Kankri now:

Your younger brother's answer confuses you at first, but then you think back to every insult he's ever shouted at you, the words, 'I hate you' never came up. Karkat was violently honest, and he generally said what he wanted when he wanted, no matter the repercussions. Karkat might have called you a windbag and hundreds of other insults, but he didn't hate you, you could feel a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

Karkat catches you looking and flips you off, but you can make out a ghost of a smile on his lips. You move closer to him on the couch, you almost expect him to tell you to fuck off, but he doesn't, he just lets you stay there. Half an hour later you're vaguely aware of the fact that he's fallen asleep on your shoulder. Your smile is goofy as you gently lay your head on his and fall asleep too.


	3. Feferi & Meenah (First female chapterU

A/N: I know they aren't brothers, but I did say ALL the trolls. I hope you enjoy! ^u^

Be Feferi:

You look up at your alarm clock groggily, it proclaimed it was 8:30 AM; you silence the loud piece of torture and decide to sleep in. That IS what Saturdays are for, well, at least that's what they're for in your fish pun filled mind. Yes, you were just snuggling back into your warm cocoon of blankets when your older sister barged into your room with a yell of, "Wakey, wakey, Guppy!"

You groan and pull your comforter over your head. "But its Saturday," you whine, even though you're currently aware Meenah isn't listening to you. Nope, she's ripping through your closet and tossing clothes at you. You begrudgingly sit up and look at her selection; honestly, you were sure your friend Kanaya would either scream or kill her, possibly both. Meenah is grinning like the Cheshire cat, then you remember the plans the both of you made for the day. Meenah actually made them; you just sort of nodded and did the "Yes dear," thing while she started calling people to come with the two of you.

"You're kidding right? That shirt with those pants," You asked, making a face. Meenah pouted a bit and put her hands on her hips.

"If you don't like it, then dress yourself, we ain't got all day," Meenah said turning around and leaving you to get dressed. You smirk to yourself as you hear her footsteps going down the hall to her own room

"You just want to see your boyfriend," You yell in a teasing voice, running to slam your door and lock it before Meenah can run in and strangle you.

"SHOUTY AIN'T MY GLUBBIN' BOYFRIEND, GUPPY!" She yells through the door and you laugh. You might be a Guppy to her, but you could at least tease her about her closet crush on Karkat. You can almost see her red face through the door, and it steals any chances of you keeping a straight face on the way to your closet and vanity. You get ready and rush down stairs where you find your sister already dressed and looking impatient while she jingles her keys.

Be Meenah:

You should have left Guppy and went ahead to the aquarium. That would show her for messing around all morning if you made her walk a little. By the time she flounces her girly, flowery ass down stairs to where you're waiting it's already 9 o'clock. You probably shouldn't say anything though; usually it was you who laid around all morning. Feferi gives you the same smile she uses when she's in trouble with your shark of a mother, which isn't often enough, in your professional opinion.

"You ready now, Guppy? Or should I wait another hour?" You ask and she walks right past you, her smile still hanging on. You roll your eyes and yell a quick goodbye to your mother, who was, no doubt probably in her home office working already, either she didn't hear you, or she's working too hard to reply. You shrug and follow your little sister out the door and into your car.

Everyone else is waiting for you by the time you're finally able to get past traffic and the ticket guy at the front of the aquarium. You both mutter apologies, yours more forced than Feferi's. They all shrug and you walk into the building holding the attraction all of you had come to see. You let a stream of curses pass your lips as you stumble to find your seat and a few older women give you dirty looks. Feferi sits down beside you just as the lights dim and a guy walks out on stage, saying things everyone in the room was aware of. You decide to tune him out until the show actually starts.

Stage Guy finally shuts his trap and a bluish glow forms overhead and everyone looks up. Hundreds, maybe thousands of fish are swimming above the auditorium, little kids are screaming with joy and pointing out the "fishies" to their parents and you're taken back to a time when you and your sister weren't at each other's throats over the stupidest things. Suddenly Feferi's feet aren't touching the floor and yours barely are, the both of you are kids again and it's your first time at this aquarium. The memory brings a smile to your face and you sit and stare up at the ceiling with everyone else. A voice comes on and starts describing all the fish and their uses to the environment.

It's a while before you all leave the auditorium, but when you do, everyone is stretching out or rubbing at their eyes, and neither you nor Feferi are an exception. You say goodbye to your friends and walk with her to the car. Feferi falls asleep on the way home and you let it slide, you did wake her up early for a Saturday. When you get home the sun is low in the sky, but it hasn't set yet, you walk over to Feferi's side of the car and carry your little sister inside.

A/N: A special thank you to everyone on dA and who read, faved, followed and reviewed so far! I hope you guys will stay till the end of this!


	4. Kurloz and Gamzee

A/N: Homestuck fanfiction. Did I mention that the post-scratch ancestors are their parents? No? Oh, well, they are… Since this is Gamzee and Kurloz's chapter, I kind of pictured the Grand Highblood as the father with way too many expectations for his family, so in the end everyone just ends up running away from him.

Be Kurloz:

It's two in the morning, and it's also pouring outside, but that doesn't matter to you right now. All that matters right now is that the doctors do everything they can for Gamzee. You cast a glare at your father, you consider this partially his fault, but it's also yours too. Maybe if you hadn't been at Meulin's house, you could have prevented his overdose. Your father is utterly silent, he looks pale. Almost as pale as death, but no, you don't want to think about death right now. You have to be optimistic, for Gamzee, and yourself.

You really hate not knowing. If anything, that's what's killing you the most right now. You rub your eyes in fatigue and irritation; you wish you could scream, because that might help in this situation. The doctor finally emerges from the room that had suddenly become your younger brother's. The doctor is smiling, not the classic, "We did all we could, I am sorry for your loss." No, Gamzee's doctor is wearing the rare, "He's fine now, but please don't be too rough with him."

You stand up and almost run to his room, your father is following behind surprisingly quietly for a man so tall, almost as if he doesn't have anything to say for once. When you go in, Gamzee is laying on his side, his arm over his face. You walk over to his bedside and remove his arm, a deep frown obvious on your face. Gamzee frowns back and you want to strangle him, but you need your hands to talk, so you'll save your violent outburst for the ride home.

"Are you stupid? You could have died," You sign quickly and he takes a few seconds to catch up. He sits up, but he doesn't make eye contact with you. Your frown softens and you sit down beside him, tugging at a few of the messy curls to get his attention. When Gamzee looks up again, you can see the guilt on his face, your heart gives a little tug. You pull his head down against your chest gently and you notice your father has left the room. That's perfectly fine with you; he never was a good parent, even when he and your mother were still married.

You breathe a silent sigh, it was you who saw to most of Gamzee's upbringing, and you'd considered yourself an okay parent up until this point. You weren't perfect, but you weren't horrible either. Now you were beginning to doubt yourself. Gamzee murmurs something and you pull him up to look into his indigo eyes.

Be Gamzee:

You feel incredibly sick and stupid. That's the only way to describe your current state. You're pretty sure Kurloz isn't happy with you, but you weren't thinking of that at the time, all that was running through your head was what your father had shouted at you earlier. That you were a disappointment, a mother fucking disgrace to the Makara name, you wanted it to stop, so you tried to stop it all yourself. You regret that now as your older brother's arms tighten around you in an attempt at comfort. You eye Kurloz's rapid hand movements carefully, he wants to know why you did what you did, and in reality you're afraid to tell him.

Kurloz presses you and gives you the look he uses when he's tired of bullshit. You tell him and he stops moving his hands and sits in silence, a mixture of shock, anger, and sorrow overtaking his face. Kurloz was always both a father and an older brother to you; you'd never really saw your biological father as a person to look up to. But your brother had always given you everything your father didn't. Comfort, love, kindness, and finally acceptance.

Kurloz pulls you into a tight hug and squeezes your shoulders; you do the same to him. Kurloz could say a million and one things without so much as a motion of his hand.


	5. Porrim and Kanaya

ShyBookWorm [SBW] Began pestering the reader at 8:58 AM:

SBW: Homestuck fanfiction, this is Porrim and Kanaya's chapter, I hope you enjoy! ^U^

ShyBookWorm [SBW] Ceased pestering the reader at 9:00 AM

Be Porrim:

You stand back and look at your handiwork with a critical eye only a true fashion designer could have, you can't help it, the dress is beautiful, yes, but it's missing something. "Hop down Kanaya, something's off about this," You mutter and your sister steps down from the modeling stool. This dress is going to drive you crazy until you get it just right. Kanaya is watching you as you pace around your studio, but she seems to be lost in thought as well.

You and your sister are polar opposites, but in many senses you are the same. Both of you are savvy in the ways of fashion, that much was apparent early on in your life and Kanaya's. You were the wilder one, you had tattoos and piercings, Kanaya was… Kanaya was more subdued; she read books rather than sneak out to parties like you had. You're pretty sure your mother was glad for the break.

You could remember overhearing Kanaya talk with her friends about you; she said she was jealous of you, of your outgoingness and blatant disregard for rules. You couldn't help but to laugh to yourself about that, if anything you were jealous of her. Kanaya could sit still and read for hours on end, you, however, couldn't stand to stay in one place for very long.

You look over at your sister and an idea hits you. You tell her to wait and duck into a back room. You're digging in small boxes for something you know will make the outfit look perfect, you're almost giddy as you extract the headband from the box and carry it out like a diamond tiara.

Stop being Porrim, you may now be Kanaya:

By the time Porrim emerges from the back room where she kept scrap fabric and other things you're sitting down on the stool. Porrim motions for you to stand up and you walk over to see what she's holding. The last time she grinned like that, your cousin Kankri wound up in the hospital for a week, you won't explain why. You come closer and realize that Porrim is holding a headband with a false rose attached to the side of it. She leads you over to the vanity and makes you sit down while she fusses with your hair for the third time that day, stressing over the littlest things.

Finally your sister spins you around on the stool so you can look at your reflection. You breathe in deeply, Porrim was a master at this, and you only hope you could reach her level of talent one day. You tell her this and she laughs. "I'm nothing special; I just work until my fingers are bloody. You were blessed with the necessary skills when you were born," She says and pulls you up by the shoulders. Porrim grabs her notebook and begins writing things down quickly as she walks around you in a circle.

"I learned from watching you," you say, though you don't turn to meet her, because that would mess up her notes to herself about measurement and suggestions about accessories. You can practically hear the smile she's wearing as she hums in response.

"That is a lie, but I'll take the compliment anyway," Porrim says and sets down the notebook on the table. She unzips your back and hands you the clothes you came to her studio in. You mutter a quick thank you and walk over to the backroom to change.

Be Porrim again:

You're confused because you could have sworn you were Kanaya just a second or two ago, but you're getting off topic here, so, you'll save your delusions for your therapist. You walk over to the closed door of the backroom. "Do you want to spend the night with me? The trip back to Rainbow Falls is a little far and it's already dark," You say through the door and wait for Kanaya's answer.

"Don't you think Mother will mind?" Kanaya asks as she comes out. You lean against the wall and shrug.

"We can call and tell her, besides, you'll be with me. It's not like you're going to a wild party with big bad wolves and tattoo artists. That's my shtick," You say with a grin. She smiles and nods. You grab your keys and jacket, waving her over to the door to follow you out. You lock up your studio and walk with her to your car.

"It'll be just like old times, don't worry, I won't scare you with scary stories this time," You say as you start the car and pull away from the curb, she laughs and then comfortable silence fills your small sedan.


	6. Latula and Terezi

ShyBookWorm [SBW] Began pestering the reader at 6:58 PM

SBW: Ha-ha, I was both looking forward to this chapter and dreading it at the same time. Terezi and Latula are my patron trolls, so I hope I did okay! ^u^'

SBW: I've seen some fighting over the skin characters, so I'm telling you all now, their skin colors are your head cannons. I'm not going to reveal my own head cannons unless it's greatly requested of me. Anyway, I don't own anything except for the plot of the story, I hope you enjoy! ^U^ Sorry for the long A/N.

ShyBookWorm [SBW] ceased pestering the reader at 7:03 PM

Be Terezi:

You grin sadistically down at Senator Lemon Snout and you're almost certain the criminal is cowering in fear, you can smell it. You spin the coin in your hand and begin pacing in front of the accused. "I'll tell you what, Lemon Snout, if this coin lands heads up, I'm clearing your name," you pause and let him be hopeful for a second before continuing, "if it's tails, out with a throw you go," You say as you prepare to do your coin thing. That's right, YOUR coin thing, you were doing it way before that bad guy in Batman.

"Objection, your Honor! Legislator Pyrope is knowingly trying to intimidate my client," Latula says over dramatically. You retract your statement and quickly become His Honorable Tyranny.

"One more outburst, Miss Pyrope, and I'll hold you in contempt," You say in the deepest voice you can manage. Latula's face was the first to break as she began to crack up, you're the next and soon the both of you are laying on your bedroom floor laughing. You sit up as you become calmer, but your older sister stays in the pile of Scalemates on the floor, playing with one of your more recently made ones.

"You don't know how much I missed hanging out with you, the peeps at college are boring. What's this guy's name?" Latula mutters and you feel your way over to her. You take the Scalemate and brush your fingers over her eyes and felt body, oh yeah, you hadn't yet named this one.

"She doesn't have one yet," you say and hand it back to her. It was only partially a lie; you had been throwing around names but hadn't been able to think of one yet. Latula hums in deep thought, you vaguely hear her tossing the unnamed stuffed dragon back in forth as she thinks.

"Investigator Raspberry?" Latula tries and you give her a look. "Yeah, that one sucked, ah, fuck, I don't know. She can be an anonymous witness." Your smile broadens as you jump onto her, amused by the sound of surprise that she let out.

Did you have fun being Terezi? You should've, she's a basket of fun. Okay, smartass, be Latula now:

You put your hands up as you struggle to push your younger sister off of you. The person who came up with the stereotype of blind people being innocent CLEARLY never knew any blind people like your sister. But that's why you loved her; you never knew what Terezi was going to pull, well, that and the fact that she was your sister. That part is kind of required you guess. The Scalemate you were trying to name is now laying forgotten on the floor along with several other "criminals" who had yet to be tried and convicted.

Terezi is grinning down at you, the grin being dangerously close to the one she was giving to Lemon Snout. You missed this. You missed the play fighting, and even though you hated to admit it, you missed the middle of the night pranks. College was boring and a bit lonely to you; yes you had Mituna there to talk to, and Kurloz and the rest to an extent. You give a whoop of victory as Terezi finally gives up and climbs off of you.

Everything mellows out and you're carrying out a normal conversation as you plot your revenge. You lure Terezi into a false sense of security, and just when she's not expecting it, you attack her with a pillow while laughing evilly. Eventually she manages to grab a pillow of her own and begins to fight back. The pillow fight ends much later with you as its victor. You glance at Terezi's alarm clock and frown, if you wanted to be back on campus in time for curfew, you had to leave now.

"It's been rad, Chika, but I've gotta blow if I don't wanna get busted by campus PD," you say, leaning forward and kissing her forehead like you did when the both of you were kids and Terezi was upset over something. Terezi pouts but understands and walks you to the front door. You smile and wave to her as you leave, silently promising her and yourself to come and visit more often.


	7. Cronus and Eridan

A/N: Homestuck fanfiction. Bleh, I got tired of the Pester Chum format authors notes, so we're back to this. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading! ^u^

Be Cronus:

Normally, you would laugh at your brother's failed romantic escapades, but you really can't bring yourself to do that now, it just seems cruel. You reach forward and turn his head so you can get a good look at the mark Meulin's sister made. "Shit, she really got you, didn't she?" you say and Eridan glares at you. You let go of his face and lean back against his bedroom wall, you hardly hear him as he lays back on his bed.

"I don't understand why I have such rotten luck…" Eridan trails off and you shrug. You understand how he feels though; you've been there and had done that before it was cool. The both of you are quiet for a while before you hop up and drag Eridan out of his self-thrown pity party and towards the door. "What the hell, Cro!?" Eridan practically yells as you grab your keys. You smirk and refuse to say anything until you're well on your way.

"The master is going to show you how to flirt, that's what we're doing," You say as you park the car and he notices that you've taken him to the mall.

"Is Rufioh meeting us here or something?" He asks and you take a staggering blow to your pride, but you're still in the ring.

"Nope, try again," you say, taking a puff of your cigarette.

"Porrim?" he asks and you shake your head and try to refrain from hitting him.

"Latula?" He tries with a wince; you give him a look that could scare Kurloz and Gamzee both.

"Eridan, I swear if you don't answer the question right this time, I'm really going to kill you," You say and he leans away from you.

"You?" he asks with an uneven voice. You smile and nod, it's about time he got it right. You are the flirting master, it is you. Eridan breathes a sigh of relief as you get out of the car and motion for him to follow you. He catches up to you at the doors and you walk in with your head held high. You casually glance behind you and see that he's doing the stereotypical awkward teenager thing. You walk back to him and make a few adjustments to his posture.

"Stand up straight, you wanna be seen don't you?" You ask and he stands up straight, though it appears that he doesn't like it or you all that much. You decide you don't care at the moment and walk behind him to ensure he remains in good posture, and you feel a little like your overbearing father so, you decide to just walk beside him. You take him to the breeding ground of most teenaged relationships, the mall food court.

Be Eridan:

Your stomach drops as you look at the place your supposedly caring older brother had led you to. You're pretty sure that you would die of embarrassment before anyone even had the contemplation to give you their number. You try to bolt for the door but Cronus stops you and pulls you over to a table. You're ready to kill him by the time he actually starts giving you tips on flirting. You wonder which of your friends would be willing to help you get rid of a body.

"Alright, first, you have to look confident, ladies love that. You see that one who's looking over? Go talk to her," Cronus says and launches you out of your chair and towards the other table. You cast a glare back at him and take a deep breath; you know you're going to need it. You walk over nervously and try to talk to the girl who was honestly looking really freaked out right now. She just shakes her head and walks away and you take the walk of shame back to your table.

"How'd it go?" Cronus asks as if he hadn't been watching the ENTIRE FUCKIN' TIME.

"You know exactly how it went," You say and flop back down in your chair. Cronus sniggers and stands up.

"Let me show you how it's done," He says and walks away. You watch as he walks over to a table with two girls and begins to talk to them. One laughs and gives him her number, the shorter girl gives him the finger and you think she's embarrassed her… Sister? Best friend? You don't really know, but you don't really care either because he's on his way back to the table. He flashes you a grin and waves the taller girl's number like its some sort of trophy. You roll your eyes as he sits down.

"There, it wasn't hard, you just have to make them laugh is all," Cronus says.

"You got one number, the other girl pretty much told you to fuck off," You say begrudgingly.

"One out of two isn't bad, you know," Cronus grins. He points out another girl to you and sends you over with a few overly corny jokes. You walk as if you were a criminal on the last walk of his life. When you finally get to the table, she looks as if she's waiting for something. Your brother's jokes don't make her laugh, but she is smiling. She asks you to sit down at her table and the two of you begin talking.

You look over to your brother and see that he's giving you a thumb up and smiling. For once that day, you smile back before going back to your new friend.


	8. Notice(I forgot to add some things)

Hi guys, I know some of you were hoping for a new chapter to this, but it isn't going to happen on this site. I've come to loathe and its restrictive rules. This and many other projects of mine can or will be posted to my Tumblr account and my DeviantART account. I've had my share of fun here, but I would delete my account if I could.

My Tumblr: 

My DeviantART: 


End file.
